


Gone Mad with the Night - [Protostar Art]

by Dragoon23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23
Summary: Title: Gone Mad with the NightAuthor: ErrolsFeatherFF Artist: Dragoon23 (AO3) /Drag-oon23 (Tumblr)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Gone Mad with the Night - [Protostar Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone Mad with the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112751) by [ErrolsFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather). 



Can also be seen on my Deviantart account under GMWTN: http://dragoon23.deviantart.com/gallery/49168548/SwanQueenBigBang

* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gone Mad with the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112751) by [ErrolsFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather)




End file.
